cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Henripolis
Introduction to Henripolis The Republic of Henripolis is a very large, devout nation, renowned for its compulsory military service. Its compassionate, hard-working, intelligent population of 9 million are either ruled by a sleek, efficient government or a conglomerate of multinational corporations; it's difficult to tell which. The medium-sized, pro-business government devotes most of its attentions to Defence, with areas such as Social Welfare and Social Equality receiving almost no funds by comparison. Citizens pay a flat income tax of 10%. A powerhouse of a private sector is led by the Book Publishing, Soda Sales, and Retail industries. Protesters are up in arms over new nuclear power stations, child adoption by homosexual couples has been outlawed, the nation's diplomatic missives are now delivered via sniper rifle, and it is illegal for police officers to carry out searches due to strict privacy laws. Crime is a problem. Henripolis's national animal is the mockingbird , which frolics freely in the nation's many lush forests, and its currency is the dollar . Geography Henripolis lies principally between the Mississippi and Tennessee Rivers. These form the western and eastern boundaries respectively. Along the Tennessee River, there are ridges of large hills. Rolling hills continue along the southern border, eventually ending in the bluffs of Memphis. In the far east of the nation are the Appalachian Mountains. The rest of the nation is relatively flat and fertile, pocketed by streams and forests. Much of the land is used for beef based agriculture. To the south lie the nations of Solostar and Arizonia, former cabinet members of the Legion. Today, settlements are primarily concentrated along the eastern bank of the Mississippi. Government The Rise of Federalism and Renewed Self Determination Following Great War Three, a successive series of weak rulers eventually lead to the decline of Henripolis as a leading progressive nation state. Despite the decline, the distinct culture of the region persisted. Many years passed until eventually a level of semi autonomy was achieved, leading eventually to the foundation of the Federal Republic of Henripolis in early February 2009. History Note: In game history of the nation, mixed with some RP elements ''-See Also: Memphis, Henripolis Military History'' Rogues and Small Fry: The Early Months During those first few tumultous days, the citizens of the new nation of Henripolis, centered on the great city of Memphis struggled to establish a working government. The first effective government was created on the fourteenth of April in the year of our Admin two-thousand and seven. The first alliance they joined was the short lived International Defense League, which turned out to be the perfect example of everything an alliance shouldn't be. No aid programs, no guides, and complete stagnation doomed the IDL to a quick exit from Digiterria. By February twenty-seventh, Henripolis left the alliance and went on several successfull tech raids independently. It is always better to hunt in groups, thus Henripolis joined the Macanian Empire, an alliance so unstable it collapsed into civil war within a month. Henripolis ended up fighting off the nation of Wetdoggy and leaving the turmoil to sort itself out in early March. By now the citzens were eager to become part of a larger, recognized alliance; both for security and the possibility of expanded political influence. ''-See Also: Battle of Gray's Creek'' The Legion: The Dove and the Llama Henripolis joined the Legion on thirteenth of March, shortly before Great War Three. Despite the nation's small size, they engaged eight countries from the Grand Global Alliance and the Federation of Armed Nations. Fighting raged nonstop, especially on the ground, until the Legion's surrender in early April. The war had a heavy price for Henripolis. The infrastructure of the country was completely destroyed and the population was decimated. The few survivors were left to rebuild from the ground up without a cent of aid from their alliance for nearly a year. Despite these hardships, the Great War and the recovery from it are considered a triumph of the will of the people. It is a prime example of the traditional Henripoli values of duty, toughness, and everlasting optimism. By the Legion-Valhalla War, Henripolis' strength had increased ten-fold. Henripolis escaped damage in what became known as the Dove War, but the war had far consequences that would shape history for month's to come. The Legion had been decimated yet again and high quality members were heading to greener pastures. Without major changes, particularly in leadership, the Legion seemed doomed. After some consideration, Henripolis left the alliance for a brief stint in the Byzantine Empire. It turned out the Byzantine Empire was on the verge of disintegration and as soon as the Unjust War broke out, Henripolis returned to the Legion battling two \m/ nations and one from Valhalla. After the Unjust War ended in victory, the Legion enjoyed a brief period of peace. During the dramatic events of Purplegate, Henripolis decided to remain with their friends despite the cowardly flight of the Legion's government in the face of a impending New Pacific Order attack. In the aftermath of reforming the alliance, Henripolis contributed to large parts of the new charter while paying thirty nine million dollars to the NPO. Henripolis pressed for a strong central government headed by one individual but eventually consensus could only be reached on a government controlled by ministry heads. They did not believe this type of government would be successful in the long run and opted to leave the Legion when the NPO authorized it on the twenty-fourth of January of the year two-thousand and eight. Tyberion Covenant: When Good Ideas Go Awry Henripolis eventually settled down in the Tyberion Covenant. The alliance was founded with close relations with the NPO and stressed the establishment a meritocracy. Also the early members including some respected veterans. However, when only a select few are in charge and they do not want to improve the alliance or step down to more qualified indivuals, it is hard to make a successfull alliance. An alliance must serve a higher goal then the ambitions of indivuals. Regardless, Henripolis served the Covenant for four months and gained valuable war fighting skills that were put to the test in the GATO-1V War. In early July, the Tyberion Covenant collapsed due to internal problems. Blackwater Henripolis was heavily involved in trade, aid, and the military central command of Blackwater. The first military test came in April of 2008 during the Karma War, when Henripolis declared war on two Old Guard nations. Such was the damage inflicted on the 2 larger nations, that Henripolis was awarded of the Crusader's Shield, 1 of only 2 awarded in OBR's history. Eventually, the rulers of Henripolis progresses through the ranks, reaching the post of Field Commander of Blackwater in 2009. Bushido New Pacific Order Military ''-See: Military of Henripolis'' =Culture and Economics= The social and economical environment of Henripolis is predominantly conservative. Gunlaws are relaxed and abortion is illegal except when the mother's life is a risk. Immigration is carefully controlled through border patrols and checkpoints manned by the military. Welfare has been outlawed; the poor are used to construct government projects. As a result, the unemployment rate is very low. Due to its central location, Henripolis enjoys lucrative income off trade. A stiff income tariff is in place to help domestic goods compete. Its location has its disadvantages as well; historically Henripolis has been surrounded by not always friendly nations and has little access to the sea. This inturn has led to an inherent distrust of foreigners, bordering on xenophobia. ''-See Also: On Henripoli' Culture and Mindset'' Ethnic Groups The ethnic makeup of Henripolis is decidedly cosmopolitan. 55% of the population is ethnic Henripoli, 30% are naturalized citizens that have immigrated from abroad from failed states in the region. The remaining 15% are inhabitants of the "Outreamer Territories", a loosely governed conglomerate of conquered peoples, notably Rideau, Jeremoria, Loupnoir, and Monteriano. The Outream theoretically exchanges military service in exchange for protection and semi-autonomy of their own domestic affairs. =Cities= Henripolis maintains a population of roughly 9 million. New Memphis Population: 1,300,000 (Ethnic Henripoli, 5,000,000+ total) Founding: Great War Two Era Location: RL Shelby County, TN Industries: Services, Consumer Goods BarracksIntel AgenciesMissile DefensesSatellites SchoolsStadiumsUniversityPolice HQBanksBorder WallsChurchesClinicsFactoryMinistryHospitalHarbor Intelligence AgencyMarketTempleInternetPentagonDefense Initiative ''-See: Memphis'' Jacksonia Population: 2,000,000 Founding: Macian Era Location: RL Jackson, TN Industries: Heavy Military, Industrial Goods, Tourism "The Second City" of the nation, Jacksonia is renowned for its institutions of higher learning and is the center of Henripolis sprawling military/industrial base. Near the outskirts are numerous well preserved historical sites dating back to the Great Wars. Also home to the national soccer team, the Cavaliers. Conservative elements of Henripolis have long proposed moving the captial to Jacksonia, citing its central location and its Henripoli ethnic majority. This is in sharp contrast with New Memphis cosmopolitan population. BarracksAgencyDefenseSatellite SchoolsStadiumsUniversityHQBanksChurchClinicsFactories Research ComplexResearch LabUniversity Sardis Population: 410,000 (Majority Ethnic Rideau) Founding: ~Pre Great War II Location: Outreamer territories, RL Sardis Lake Region, MS Industries: Electricity, Light Industrial Goods Sardis is the oldest settlement, dating back before the formation of the Henripolis nation-state. The first Federal Republic eventually occupied Sardis (and much of the rest of Rideau) during the Great Wars. The first dynastic family of New Memphis during the interwar years, the Warrons, hailed from this region. More recently, it has become a major center for organized crime. Sardis continues to be a hot bed of secessionist feelings, but remains nominally loyal to the Republic, proving troops for the 13th Brigade. There is a heavy presence of Henripolis troops in the region as well. SchoolHQBankClinicsFactory Obion Population: 105,000 Founding: Inter Great War Era Location: RL Dyer County, TN Industries: Light Industrial Production, Mining A smaller, working class community that has recently experienced an economic boon with the discovery of small Uranium deposits. To the north of the town lie the principle ICBM fields for Henripolis. DefenseSatellite Labor Camps Project Laconia Population: 20,000 Founding: Great War Two Era Location: RL Fayette County, TN Industries: Light Consumer Goods, Tourism Notable for its key strategic position; the best approach from New Memphis to Jacksonia lies along roads within 10 miles, north and south, of the town. Known as the "Laconia Corridor" in military circles, it is home to a permanent garrison from the 9th Infantry Brigade. There are a number of castles built by the ancient dynastic families that have been utilized as both tourist attractions and war time fortifications in the past, particularly in Great War Three. Barracks Category:Nations Category:Good Nation Pages Category:Member of Blackwater Category:English-speaking nations Category:Henripolis